Let Us Not Forget
by kimper
Summary: Adrien and Megan attempt to find a solution to their problem.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ShutterBox!

He was mortal again, and had been for nineteen years now; lost in the seemingly infinite loop, spiraling down that mortal coil once more. The current installment of his many lives was nearing its end and it was time to make a decision. Reflecting on the many memories he'd made, the many snapshots he'd once again lose, the moonlight flickered over the smile crossing his features. He'd been given a gift this time, a treasure too precious for words, and he had a chance to keep it with him always. It was all up to him now, and to the choices he made in the next few minutes.

It had all started last night, as they lay curled together in bed, entangled in the damp sheets twisted around their bodies as skin cooled and sweat dried. They'd spent one last night, lost in each others bodies, enjoying the multi-faceted pleasure of their passion. He'd felt such a sense of oneness as he'd pressed his body into hers, a feeling of completion that he'd never had in all the years of his existence. It was something he knew he could never have forgotten.

Her flushed cheeks beneath him, her skin glistened with the many pearls of their exertions, her breath panting out in pleading moans, those were the things he didn't want to leave behind. He didn't want to walk away empty handed.

She had aged well in the time he had been away. Her muse, named Jalon, had done his job nicely. She looked no more than twenty five now, which was a constant concern of her mother's. He had laughed as she'd told him how jealous her mother had been, how the vain woman had begged for her secrets.

Caressing his face gently, she'd promised to wait for him once more, if the fates blessed her with another few decades. He'd felt the tears rolling down his cheeks at her pronouncement, watched as they broke free only to land on her bare breasts, the flesh there reddened by his whiskers. Recently he'd decided to try something new and had grown a goatee, liking the way it looked on him.

Running a hand through her silky locks, the tears had sped up, thoughts of her alone for all those years spearing him mercilessly. Her loneliness which he could not share, for he would have no recollection of her a few days from now. Last time he'd managed to remember her since they'd met at MUSE, but this time that wouldn't be the case. He was certain he would remember the happiness he'd felt with her, that being completely unforgettable, but he'd have no remembrances of anything physical; her face, her form, actual memories of their time together.

He'd have to find Jalon within a few hours of his departure from this place to beg him to continue his ministrations.

Adrien knew he could never comprehend the reality of how hard life was for her. Going for years on end, never having children, having no strong arms to comfort her or soft touches to wipe away her tears. It was in his mind to deny their love, to refuse what she offered so she could live in peace the rest of her days.

He wasn't strong enough to go through with that though.

Her affection for him was what kept hope alive. For these few moments in time he felt that everything would work out for the best; until he heard the next words that she spoke.

"Take me with you Adrien, there's got to be a way. A way for us to never be parted again," she whispered softly as he laid his head on her chest.

It was comforting, the way she said his name with such love. He had never liked his given name, it was something Dane had always used to torment him when he was little. He'd scrunch his face up and call out Adrien in his whiniest voice, always making fun of him. That was when he'd adopted the moniker A.J.

But when she said it, everything was different. It rolled off her tongue with such a sweet drawl, making his insides melt every time.

"There isn't a way Megan. If there was, I'd never let you leave my arms again."

It was so hard to admit the truth aloud. After tonight, Adrien would be back at MUSE and she would be floating through her normal human life, day in day out, always without companionship.

"I have an idea," she murmured, face buried in his hair," but I-I don't think you'll like it. It could work though, I have faith that it could work."

Hearing the nervousness in her voice, he had stiffened, dread clutching his chest at whatever she was about to say. From her tone it was obvious it couldn't be anything pleasant.

"Take me with you this time. Hold me in your arms when you walk out into the ocean and don't let go. Let me stay with you," she pleaded, voice begging him to agree with her suggestion.

Lost in thoughts, turmoil rushing through his veins, he didn't know what to say. Who knew for sure if it would really work? If it did, then they would be together for eternity at MUSE. If it didn't then he would have murdered the only woman he'd ever love, his soul mate.

A cold sweat broke out over his body at that thought. _Murdered._ _Dead._ What if he killed the other half of his heart? It wasn't worth the risk. He'd rather die a little bit each day, watching her with someone else on his next visit, than have her die with him and cease to exist. It was true he wouldn't most of their time together now, but he would have full account of their time spent at the academy.

And there was always the chance that if she died she wouldn't end up at the academy. There were other places for spirits as well. MUSE would overflow if every single one ended up there. There were other places in the multiverse they could be sent, places he would never lay eyes on. What if she ended up at one of those? It was just too risky.

"Megan. My sweet, darling Megan. We can't do that. What if we're wrong and you don't end up with me? What then? We would never see each other again," he told her sadly, burying his face deeper into her sweet softness, inhaling the unique, fresh scent of her skin, overlaid with the spiky musk of their recent coupling. It was a heady combination.

Her body stiffened underneath him as she took in what he had said, breath freezing in her lungs. Suddenly a tremble shot through her body, reverbrating through him where he lay perched on her.

"Adrien," she said in the most commanding tone he'd ever heard her use. "Adrien, you can't make my decisions for me. I'm a grown woman who's been through this before. It is my choice whether to take the risk, and I choose you. If you don't take me, then I'll just walk into that water beside you and we'll both wait to see what happens."

He tensed in agony. She would kill herself just to be near him! He did not deserve such a wonderful woman, but that beautiful person would lose her life soon if he didn't talk some sense into her.

"Please don't say that Megan. Knowing you are dying as well would tear me in two."

"You wouldn't remember it for more than a few days Adrien. I won't feel guilty for doing what I think is right," she murmured forcefully.

It made him realize just how serious she was, the timbre of her voice as she made her choice.

He had to think. She had to give him time to think.

"Let's enjoy what time is left to us, and I promise I'll think about what you've said. I'll know my decision by nightfall tomorrow."

Pulling himself back to the present, he looked around the desolate beach they were standing on, concentrating on the ebb and flow of the waves as they crashed on the shore and receded back into the bleak night. It was time.

Holding her hand tightly, he looked down into her moonlit features, chest constricting at the hope spread across her face.

"Are you sure Megan. Are you absolutely, no regrets, totally and completely sure? There'll be no turning back at the last minute."

Holding his breath he waited until she assuredly nodded her head, the word yes coming forth with no forethought.

"Here we go then."

Wrapping one hand around her tiny waist and tucking the other under her legs, he lifted her, starting to move forward. Cold ocean water freezes Adrien's feet as ice races through his veins spreading the anxiety to every pore of his body.

Slowly, gently easing his way deeper he stops breathing altogether as the water crosses his knees, then his thighs.

"I love you more than you'll ever know Megan," he tells her as his waist is submerged, pulling her tighter when the skin of his chest is wet.

Staring into her eyes he takes the last step, plunging forward, heart full of hope as their heads go under. Seeing her through the salt water, her form blurry as his eyes start to sting, he beseeches the gods who will decide their fate. Leaning down he presses his lips against her softer ones not breaking apart until his chest feels like it's going to explode. His last visions are her smiling softly as their lungs fill with water, no gasping, no fighting as all goes blank once more.

A/N: Please Read And Review! Should I continue?


End file.
